


【汉默铁】双面

by kutang



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutang/pseuds/kutang
Summary: 贾斯丁汉默有个秘密，他不愿意让安东尼史塔克知道，但是他告诉了钢铁侠。





	【汉默铁】双面

1.  
贾斯丁汉默不喜欢钢铁侠，除了反派对于超级英雄的生理厌恶外，还有一个重要的原因是钢铁侠和安东尼似乎太过于亲近。  
亲近到了一些小报已经开始意淫起了两人的关系。几条胡思乱想的推测加上一张十分亲昵的照片倒是的确糊弄了不少人，不少少女都开始聚集在一起，讨论起了钢铁侠和斯塔克的“爱情故事”。  
汉默阴沉着脸，在姑娘的讨论声中翻着那些煞有其事的报道。不知道是不是汉默的错觉，钢铁侠在杂志上似乎比现实中看着更显得面目可憎。汉默暗骂了一声自己没事找气受，然后大力合上了那本杂志。  
姑娘们诧异地看了一眼心情明显不好的汉默，颇为识趣地走到了稍远的地方。  
汉默也无心去和那些美人调情，他看着脚边的手提箱，无聊地等待着与他做交易的人出现。

钢铁侠滑过天空上空，引得地上的路人一阵惊呼，他今天心情不错，朝着闪光灯的方向比了一个v字，然后炫耀般的在空中飞了几个圆圈，最后降落在某个大厦顶层。他举起手，看向了在手臂上方升起的投影，代表他自身的蓝点，与红点有一部分的重合。  
“好吧贾维斯，让我们看看九头蛇特工们现在在哪？”他收起投影，重新飞回天空中，鸟瞰着地面。  
没费太大功夫，他就在一个酒店的拐角发现了偷偷摸摸的九头蛇特工。  
钢铁侠一个俯冲下去，停在了九头蛇特工面前，他举起右手的导弹对准他们的同时，也举起了左手打了个招呼。  
“亲爱的们，你们的特工课程该重修了。”  
可惜九头蛇特工们可没什么打招呼的意思，几个特工直接掏出了枪来，对着他一阵疯狂扫射，护着一个拎着箱子的特工马上就要撤退。这次的九头蛇特工出乎意料的怂，反而让钢铁侠有了不好的预感。  
护着某热先撤退？九头蛇可没有这种兄弟情。他看着被护住的特工手中的箱子，察觉出这是个重要的东西。  
钢铁侠朝着拎着箱子的特工冲了过去，一把连人带箱子揪了起来。留在地上的特工瞬间发了疯，同样数量的枪支愣生生提高了两倍的速度。被揪起来的特工也不要命的扑腾着，像疯狗一样攻击着拽着他的钢铁侠。  
钢铁侠有点吃不消，只能暂时扔下那个特工，但毫无疑问，他对那个箱子更感兴趣了。  
他调整了一下，重新朝着那个箱子飞去。被扔在地上的九头蛇特工没顾虑自己的伤势，第一时间掏出了一个遥控器。钢铁侠有了不好的预感，他加快了速度，但还是不够快，没能阻止特工摁下遥控器上的按钮。  
一旁的大厦瞬间爆炸，鬼哭狼嚎声伴随着火焰蹿了出来。  
“艹。”钢铁侠骂了一声，他纠结地看了看被同伴扶起来的特工，无奈地转身，冲进了火海之中。

这可真tm刺激。  
汉默迅速从从座位上弹跳起来，一把抓起手提箱朝着楼梯跑去。  
显然谁都没想到爆炸会突然发生，直到火苗蹿到众人眼前时，很多人都还愣着。待他们反应过来时，汉默已经跑下去一个楼层了。  
逃命并不如想像中顺利，炸弹大多都安放在楼梯口，越是高层，活着的机会越是渺茫。  
汉默想了想把自己约到顶层的九头蛇，心中破口大骂，但丝毫不敢张开嘴。  
他在火焰中穿行，汉默觉得自己简直就是在和死神跳贴面舞，有好几次都差一点就要被燃烧着的木头砸中。  
可惜汉默不是什么主角，好运注定维持不了。他上一秒还在庆幸自己的运气，下一秒就被倒下的柱子砸中了腿。  
手提箱在被砸到的时候脱了手，不知道飞到了哪个角楼。  
汉默也无暇去顾及它了。  
石质的柱子虽然不可燃，但他的重量可不是木头可以比的。  
他甚至能听见自己的脚发出“卡啦卡啦”的声音，巨大的疼痛带着烧灼感瞬间通过神经，钻进了他的脑袋。  
“我要死到这了吗？”汉默绝望地想到。  
他几乎幻想到了柱子下自己血肉模糊的脚，和被烧焦的认不出来是谁的尸体。他或许会有一个壮大了葬礼，虽然安东尼肯定不会参加，但也没准他会从电视上看呢。  
嗨，希望他们不会放我上周刚拍的那张，那张的我看起来蠢爆了。  
哦天，我现在在想什么？葬礼？汉默几乎想给自己一拳，赶紧她妈的起来，还等着钢铁侠来救你么？  
汉默想着，眼前似乎就真的出现了钢铁侠。红金的骚包配色，斯塔克赞助的全套盔甲，还有他胸前和安东尼同款的情侣反应堆。  
他或许会和安东尼一起看我的葬礼，然后在我的葬礼的时候和安东尼笑背气，一起摔到床上，然后……  
妈的，汉默越想越气，甚至生气地朝着幻觉里的钢铁侠大喊：“去你妈的钢铁侠！”  
然后眼前一黑，昏了过去。

正准备救人的钢铁侠：……  
钢铁侠看着昏厥过去的贾斯丁汉默，第一次有了不想救人的想法。

2.  
汉默是被冷风和痛觉一块叫醒的。  
醒来以后的汉默却更宁愿一直晕着。随着他的醒来耳朵内部产生了巨大的嗡鸣声，脑仁也疼像是要炸开一样，与这相比，仿佛要刮到他一层皮的风似乎不足为虑了。  
汉默最受不了的还是他正被钢铁侠架着在空中飞。尤其是为了不让高空的气流伤到手无寸铁的汉默，钢铁侠一直在低空缓慢的飞。但这在汉默看来，这种能让全纽约看见他丑态的姿势，无疑是一种侮辱。  
这种羞愤在他看见地面上的闪光时达到了顶端。Fuck！他高声咒骂的同时舞动着双手双脚。但只有他的手动了起来，他的双脚没能听从他的命令。倒是强行被挑动的的神经反抗地传输着巨大的疼痛感。  
托尼被突然醒来的汉默吓了一跳，身子跟着汉默的胡乱挥舞倾斜着角度。他调整着身体，同时高声大喊了一声，示意汉默别乱动。  
汉默看了看擦身而过的大厦尖端，识时务地停止了自己的反抗。他放过了钢铁侠，但他扭着诡异方向的脚还没放过他，痛楚不断累加着。汗水从汉默头顶不停冒出来，几乎染湿了他的西服。  
斯塔克觉得自己的手越来越滑，他低头查看才发现汉默已经神志不清了。他有点咂舌，一个成年男人虚弱的像是八十岁的老太太。  
“你可千万别死在半路上，到时候媒体又该说是我趁机害死了你。”  
钢铁侠加快了飞行速度，风刮在汉默脸上让他稍稍清醒了一点。  
汉默忍着钻心的疼痛和头晕带来的恶心，颤颤巍巍地问出声，“这是去哪？”  
在巨大的耳鸣之中，汉默几乎听不见自己的声音。  
“墓地。”托尼满嘴跑着火车。  
“哈。”汉默有些恼怒，“你应该把我扔在那里，这样我还能死的体面一点。”  
“别这么说。”钢铁侠满不在乎，“我可以找托尼把你葬在总统山上，这样更体面。”  
汉默听见他这么说，脑子里的某个神经又猛地被拨动，一口恶气从他的胸中爆发出来，他的声量陡然拔高。  
“去你妈的！”  
“嗨！”钢铁侠也跟着他拔高声贝威胁他，“我真想现在把你扔下去！”  
“艹，要扔快点扔！让纽约市民和安东尼看看你是个什么英雄！”汉默不要命地扑腾，这让斯塔克真地想把自己的玩笑变成现实。  
托尼对汉默突如其来的怒火完全摸不着头脑。贾斯丁汉默在托尼斯塔克面前总是挂着微笑的面具，不管发生什么都不会撕破那层恶心的皮。但今天短短几个小时，汉默已经在钢铁侠面前不顾形象破口大骂了两次。  
这毫无疑问引起了斯塔克的好奇心。  
“我哪里招惹你了么，汉默？”电子处理过的声音在此时添上了一股子怒气。  
汉默心里咯噔了一下，钢铁侠的反应和他想象的不一样。他迅速停止了胡闹，安静地装死。  
贾斯丁的没骨气出乎了托尼的意料，他憋了一肚子的火也没法发泄出来了。斯塔克报复式的加快速度，给汉默找了些罪受。  
两人无言的飞行着。过了一会儿托尼发现了一个有意思的事，每当地面上有人拍照的时候，汉默都会瑟缩一下，然后装作什么都不知道的样子，恢复平常。  
钢铁侠当然不会放过这个机会讥讽贾斯丁。  
“你可以放心，你被我架着飞这种事不会上头条的。毕竟没什么人关心你。”  
汉默几乎把自己的下牙咬碎，才让自己忍住没继续骂出来。  
托尼还是继续叨叨了下去，“或者去找托尼求求情，没准你叫他一声爸爸，它能帮你摆平这事呢。”  
汉默再次听见那个名字从钢铁侠嘴里说出来，还是气的牙痒痒，但他决定不理会钢铁侠，忍他一路到医院，以后在算账。  
斯塔克夸起自己来滔滔不绝：“其实托尼他人挺好的。帅气，聪明，多金。尤其是帅气，我的天！当你看向托尼那张脸时，你无法拒绝任何事。而且他还富有同情心，你知道的——等等，你不知道。你和托尼关系可不好……”  
“去你妈的！”汉默没忍住打断他，“我跟安东尼关系好着呢！”  
托尼觉得这话从汉默嘴里说出来有点恶心，他和贾斯丁汉默关系好？oops——这话放愚人节都得挨打。“哇哦……”斯塔克的声音扭曲了一下，“这事托尼知道么？”  
“你觉得呢？”汉默冷笑。  
托尼撇了撇嘴，确定了一下自己的确不知道，平静的开口，“我确定他不知道，毕竟我们无话不谈。”  
好极了！去你妈的无话不谈！  
怒火把理智烧的一干二净。汉默的话直接从心里冲到了嘴里：“得了吧，别总是一副和安东尼关系很好的样子，你以为你是谁？”  
莫名其妙被骂了的钢铁侠也生气了，他反驳回去：“我当然和托尼关系好了！不然你以为他什么要给我造盔甲？倒是你有什么立场来说这事？”  
该死！贾斯丁汉默被戳了疼处，恼羞成怒地开始跳脚。  
“你这个无赖的臭虫！去你的！你的的盔甲，你的反应堆，你的操作系统都是安东尼给你的，只要他想他随时可以取代你。你呢，你呢？除了花边新闻给他什么了？你脱了那身盔甲什么都不是！该死的懦夫！我警告你离安东尼远点！”  
汉默说完喘着粗气，眼前的景象像是在转动，他闭上嘴，强忍着不然自己吐出来。  
这可不太友好。汉默越骂越上瘾，托尼也越听越生气，尤其是他实在想不出来为什么贾斯丁汉默这么疼恨钢铁侠。怒火中烧的托尼没心思去想那些垃圾话背后的意思。  
汉默歇过来气，眼瞅着又要开口大骂。钢铁侠心烦意乱，他看见医院出现在眼前，如同抓到救命稻草一样迅速飞了过去，把汉默一把扔到了院子里的草坪上。  
汉默摔在地上，捂着脚倒吸一口凉气。斯塔克有点幸灾乐祸，他停在半空，俯视着狼狈的汉默。  
“你错了，该离托尼远点的是你。”电子音毫无波澜却极具威慑力。  
虽然不可能，但贾斯丁汉默好像真的从盔甲淡蓝色的眼睛里看出了鄙夷的神色。钢铁侠化作没做任何停留，转身化作一道闪光，消失在他的眼前。  
汉默趴在草坪上，在恐惧、不甘和伤残的共同作用下，几乎虚脱。他在朦胧中瞅见医生和护士围了上来，一倒头，晕死过去。

3.

打钢铁侠把汉墨扔到医院的草坪上，已经过了两周了。

医生都说多亏了钢铁侠，要是再晚一点过来，他下半辈子就得靠着轮椅了。汉墨听见了第一反应就是，我可去你的吧。哪次这些医生不是这么说的。老子就是在火场里躺倒救护车来，也能好好的。

“boss。”秘书看着自己愤怒的老板，无奈的对着他报告“虽然我们已经努力封锁消息了，但自从钢铁侠把你救了出来，所有人都知道你出现在了反动组织交易军火的地方了。”

“你说什么？”汉墨瞪大了眼睛，崩溃的大喊。

“所有人都认为你在向反动组织售卖军火。”

“所有人都知道我被钢铁侠救了？！”

“……”

最后汉墨的秘书把这半个月积压的所有文件和报纸，统统扔到了他的腿上，并且通知他，三天后她会来取走所有的文件。

汉墨呲牙咧嘴地挪开了放在他伤口上的文件，然后将他们扔到了一边。打开了电视。他惊喜地发现，有一个频道正重播着安东尼跟那几个老议员争论的新闻。

汉墨熟悉这段视频，在没人知道的地方，他一人看了这段视频不下几十遍。每次安东尼跟别人争论，或是发表自己的演讲的时候，自信总是让他格外的迷人。

当视频里的安东尼，用它琥珀色的眼睛扫过摄像头方向，汉墨就会有一种自己被他看着的错觉，这种错觉足以让他全身的毛孔舒张开来。而在所有汉墨现场看过的或者透过屏幕看过得演说中，这段是最完美的。

唯一的不足就是，如果这次安东尼不是为了钢铁侠做的辩论就更好了！

汉墨咬着牙，愤恨地听着安东尼的嘴里吐出他为钢铁侠取得昵称。

该死的！该死的钢铁侠！

他想起了那个被丢在火场的手提箱。后来他派人去找了，一无所获。汉墨叹了口气，他只希望那只箱子是被九头蛇捡走的，哪怕这样他就拿不到多少钱了，但至少这件武器会被用来对付钢铁侠。

钢铁侠，总有一天我要让你身败名裂！

汉墨拿起公司的文件，愤愤的想到。

汉墨没想到的是，钢铁侠身败名裂的那天来的比他想象中快了一点。

那天汉墨刚拆完石膏，开了一瓶香槟庆祝自己又能独立行走了，他绝对打开了电视，听一会JJJ日常声讨蜘蛛侠，好学几个词下次用来骂钢铁侠。

意外的，JJJ这次声讨的对象变成了钢铁侠。

钢铁侠在也门意外地伤害了一些平民还有美国大兵。

钢铁侠飞回纽约的时候装甲发生了故障，掉落在一个平民家里并发生了爆炸。

钢铁侠被纽约市民声讨，连带着安东尼也被要求负责了。

惊喜来的太突然，汉墨有点发懵。直到安东尼出现在了电视屏幕里，佩珀正焦急地对他小声嘱咐着什么，安东尼胡乱地点头，明显是没听进去，径直地走向了演讲台前。

汉墨猛的一机灵，期待地等着安东尼说点什么——最好的声讨的钢铁侠的。

安东尼看起来疲惫极了，汉墨猜是那些烦人的记者干的。

他面对不停提问的记者少有的沉默了一会，直到哈皮出面制止了越来越激动的记者，才稍稍安静了一点。

“这次是事故，的确是钢铁侠的错误。”安东尼停顿了一下，低下头看了一眼桌面，才继续说下去，“我和钢铁侠会对这件事和所有的后续事故进行赔偿和道歉。同时，美国队长也会对钢铁侠进行评测，如果他认为他不能再继续了……”

安东尼直视的镜头，像以往每一次一样，“那么钢铁侠会公开身份，并对所有的一切道歉。”

后来他又说了什么，汉墨没听清，他的脑子像是被按了暂停键，停在了安东尼直视镜头的那刻。

安东尼说，钢铁侠可能干不下去了。

汉墨没有想象中的兴奋，反而气的发抖。手中握着的香槟杯一下一下磕在玻璃桌上。

“Fuck！“他大骂了一声摔了手里的杯子，轻薄的玻璃飞溅起来划伤了他的手。

他从没见过安东尼这么疲惫的样子。

“妈的！“他踢翻了桌子，玻璃碎了一地，汉墨踩在上面，刮花了鞋底。

安东尼的眼睛从来没有蒙上过这样的阴影。

汉墨拉开了藏枪的抽屉，用颤抖的手找到那把带有斯塔克工业标志的手枪。

凭什么？凭什么！

他对准了电视里那张让人讨厌的机械脸，猛地开了一枪，却打进了旁边的墙里。

凭什么钢铁侠的错误要让安东尼如此难过？

他发疯了一样不断的开枪，电视碰的一声报废了，但他还是不断的开枪，一直射到弹夹里再也没有子弹。

凭什么钢铁侠可以得到安东尼全部的信任！

他扔了空枪，挥舞着拳头向已经变成一堆烂铁的电视剧冲了过去。却一脚踩到了一块玻璃，身体一斜，倒在了玻璃碎渣上。

汉墨躺在一片狼藉上，听着他的秘书大声呼救，听着电流流过的吱吱声。

他什么都感觉不到，什么都听不清。

他只能感觉到自己的心在不甘的大喊。

凭什么？你凭什么让他伤心？

这次发泄的后果就是汉墨连夜又被进了医院，并在医生不屑的目光里被包成了木乃伊。

回家的路上，他只能坐在车后座，听着自己的秘书唠唠叨叨，无聊的看着外面的夜景。

有些人倒霉就是喝凉水都塞牙，就是这样他硬是看见了钢铁侠。

“停车！马上给我停车！”汉墨大喊着拉开了车门，从正缓慢行驶的轿车上，以一种他现在的状况绝对达不到的速度冲了下来，一边喊着“站住！”，一边冲进了一条小巷里！

“说你呢！”汉墨朝着眼前那个红金配色的铁罐头大喊，“钢铁侠，站住！”

金属的盔甲掉了头，看着浑身都被纱布包裹住的人愣了一下，问道：“贾斯丁汉墨？”

 

4.  
汉默扶着墙，大口喘息着。剧烈的奔跑使他的伤口重新崩开，血液浸湿了绷带，皱皱巴巴地松了开来。冷风吹过，汉默能感觉到自己的毛孔缩到了一起，汗毛战栗着，血还在哗哗地往外流。他都不知道自己有这么多血。  
汉默抬起头死死地盯着眼前的男人，充满了红血丝的眼睛直射出不留情面的愤恨。  
托尼小心地看着他，命令星期五扫描他身上是不是带着什么武器。  
“你个混蛋！”汉默突然说。  
这句话成功的让钢铁侠愣了下。类似的话，作为托尼斯塔克他听了不少，但作为钢铁侠还是头一次。  
一个美丽的姑娘对托尼说这句话会让他心生不忍，但是贾斯丁汉默？  
托尼只想打碎他的牙。  
“你什么毛病，贾斯汀汉默？”钢铁侠生气地问他，他就该在听到汉默说话的第一时间跑开，而不是在这跟他浪费时间。他必须马上回去，要是美国队长那个老古董发现他穿着盔甲偷跑出来就糟糕了。  
汉默愤怒地盯着他，似乎是想找出他身上的盔甲有什么漏洞似的，突然他好像发现了什么，变得洋洋自得起来。  
“怎么了钢铁侠，为什么不穿你的新盔甲出来在天上飞了？哦，我忘了―你被禁足了。坏孩子偷偷跑出来了？”  
汉默的话成功挑起了托尼的怒火，他压着牙，压抑着自己想给贾斯丁汉默一拳的冲动。托尼猛地操控着盔甲飞了起来，红金的盔甲漂在高处，泛着蓝光的眼睛凝视着汉默。这成功让汉默瑟缩了一下。  
“这关你什么事汉默。”钢铁侠冷冰冰地说，“你什么武器都没带就来挑衅我，是为了让我揍你的么？”  
钢铁侠的话提醒了汉默，他在街上看见钢铁侠，脑子一热就冲了过来。他自己都不知道他要干点什么，但是机会就剩这一次了，他必须说点什么。  
汉默喘了口气，平息了一下看见钢铁侠就窜起来的怒火。  
“你向道歉安东尼道歉了么？”汉默平静地问。  
“什么？”钢铁侠简直不敢相信自己听到的，什么叫我跟安东尼道歉了吗？他凭什么问我有没有向自己道歉？  
“这太荒唐了，我受够你的不知所谓了。我要走了。”钢铁侠喃喃道，他觉得自己就像是白痴，居然在这听贾斯丁汉默那个讨厌鬼在疯言疯语地管他的事情。  
“这才不是不知所谓！也不是什么该死的荒唐！”汉默突然发狂了一样大喊。只是大声喊了一句话，就让他头晕的不行，眼前也出现了炫目的白光。他的身体不由自主晃了晃，最终靠着墙站稳了。  
“安东尼信任你，但你让他伤心了。”汉默咬牙切齿地继续说。  
托尼简直惊呆了。  
贾斯丁汉默说的每一个词他都听明白了，可合在一起是什么意思？  
他在为了自己不平？  
贾斯丁汉默在为了托尼斯塔克不平，还在这儿质问钢铁侠？  
这实在是太荒谬了。  
托尼觉得自己需要回去检查一下耳朵，看看自己是不是不小心被洛基的什么魔法打中了。  
贾斯丁汉默把钢铁侠的沉默当成了心虚。他有小声嘀咕了一句“混蛋”，然后对着他说，“你应该去跟安东尼道歉，请求他的原谅，然后继续当你的钢铁侠去。”  
“没必要，”钢铁侠顿了一下，他觉得自己在这跟他说这种话简直就是疯了，“不会再有钢铁侠。”  
托尼懊恼的暗骂了自己一句，他应该立即飞走，或许在飞走前再他一句神经病，而不是在这儿跟贾斯丁汉默讨论钢铁侠的问题。  
“你这个混蛋！”钢铁侠的回答又惹恼了贾斯丁汉默。  
“你就不能换个词么。”托尼不耐烦道，在这跟他讨论这个问题就已经够丢人了，不需要汉默再一直用同一个词骂自己了。  
“可安东尼不想让你消失。”汉默听见自己脑子里嗡嗡作响，让他听不清自己在说什么，可他必须说下去，“你以为换一套盔甲安东尼就不会发现了吗？你之所以能穿着盔甲站到这都是因为安东尼想。”  
托尼完全沉默了，他不知道该说点什么，这幅场景其实奇怪的让他感觉在做梦。  
贾斯丁汉默还在继续说着：“钢铁侠不是你想做就做，想不做就能不做的。安东尼在你身上投入了多少心血，想想你胸口的反应堆，想想你身上的东西，那都是安东尼的心血，即便是安东尼那种天才，这也不是随随便便就能做出来的。”  
“这不是你该管的事。”托尼开口打断他，贾斯丁汉默真诚地夸他可真是让人别扭，“别把他想的太好。事实上他也不是什么好人，打造一个钢铁侠出来也不是为了什么普罗大众，还不是都是为了自己……”  
托尼后面还有不少话没能说出来，因为贾斯丁汉默一边向他扔了一块石头，一边大喊着，“不需那么说他！”  
“谁都可以，但是你不许那么说他！”贾斯丁汉默气急败坏地大喊，毫无风度，活像一个男朋友被诋毁的青春期少女。  
“你是不是有什么怪病，汉默。”托尼觉得贾斯丁汉默简直不可理喻，“你干嘛那么维护他，难不成你还喜欢他不成？”  
“我就是喜欢他不行么！”贾斯丁汉默不管不顾地大喊。直到他说完他才意识到自己说了什么，“不，我不是……我……”  
托尼完全被今晚发生的事惊呆了。  
他这时候已经完全忘了自己还被严格监管着，也忘了什么不能被发现。他脑子里现在只有一件事，就是回去睡一觉，然后他就会发现今天晚上完全都是他的幻觉。  
他转身迅速飞走，不愿意在这多待一秒。  
汉默绝望地看着钢铁侠飞走的背影，他搞砸了，钢铁侠一定会告诉托尼的。告诉他贾斯丁汉默是怎么一个可怜虫。  
该死，该死，该死。  
他低声不知道在骂着谁，然后昏死了过去。

5.  
托尼又喝了一口酒，然后又满怀期待地问了一遍贾维斯，“J，昨天我的确出现了幻觉对么？”  
“不，sir。根据星期五的记录，昨晚汉默先生的确向您表达了爱慕。”贾维斯丝毫没有考虑托尼的心情，陈述着事实。  
“哦，不！”托尼又受到了一阵打击，扶着脑袋颓废地坐在吧台旁。  
然后他又想到了那个最有可能的答案，“那我有没有被什么奇怪的魔法打中？”  
“第七十六遍sir，您身上并没有任何奇怪的能量波动。”  
“没有能力波动不代表我没有被魔法打中！快联系奇异博士！”托尼惊声高呼，“还有通讯录里所有魔法师都叫过来，我需要用魔法来一个全身检查！”  
“sir，”贾维斯的电子音里透露无奈，“比起用魔法来个检查，还有一个更加紧急的事情要处理。”  
“还有什么能比你老板的精神正常还重要？！”  
“罗杰斯先生已经到楼下了。”  
“哦天！”托尼揉揉头发，给自己松了松领带，又给自己续了一杯龙舌兰。他昨天穿着盔甲偷偷跑出来绝对被发现了，毕竟他被汉默吓着以后，直接从地面落荒而逃地飞回了斯塔克大厦。  
昨晚汉默给托尼的刺激太大了，他都把队长给忘了。  
不一会，罗杰斯就从电梯里迈着坚定的步伐走了出来，他抬头看见斯塔克正大口喝着酒，皱了皱眉头。罗杰斯在白色皮质沙发旁站住，他还穿着八十年代的常服，套了一件飞行员夹克，保持了军人的严苛站姿，看起来这间温馨的高科技房间格格不入。  
“斯塔克，我们说好的。”他叉着胳膊，严肃地说道。  
托尼翻了个白眼，吞下了最后一口酒，一条腿高高翘起，无所谓地说，“哦，是啊，但我违规了，队长。”  
“斯塔克，你得让大家信任你。随意违反我们定下的规章可不是一个赢得公众信任的好方法。”罗杰斯劝导斯塔克。  
托尼听了，咧嘴一笑，“‘赢得公众信任’？队长你听着可真像佩珀。我以为这东西应该是我的专长，而不是你的。”  
“事实上，这并不是你的长项斯塔克，你的公众形象糟糕透了。”队长抬起下巴，冷冰冰地通告他，“弗瑞已经在考虑要将你的盔甲交给别人了，在你还没彻底搞砸了钢铁侠的形象前。”  
突然，托尼摇晃着空酒杯的手顿住了，一声闷响，他用力的将酒杯放回吧台上是。右手用力攥着玻璃酒杯，指尖都犯了白。  
“把我的盔甲交给别人？”托尼低垂着眼睛，低声低声重复了一遍队长的话。语气有着不加掩饰的愤怒和阴冷。  
斯塔克从没在罗杰斯面前展露过的一面让他全身的肌肉都绷紧了，警惕地盯着斯塔克。  
托尼松开那只酒杯，自在地将瓶塞塞回酒瓶中，然后转动椅子，正面朝着罗杰斯。  
“然后呢，然后你们你们想干嘛？”托尼笑着，嘲讽地问他。  
罗杰斯本想回答，但史塔克没他回答的机会。  
“然后―让我猜猜―找到能够驾驶他们的人，组一支钢铁侠小队？或许你们还能找到几个工程师复制一只钢铁侠军队？这就是你们想做的么？”托尼讽刺地问，“我们正直的美国好队长？”  
“斯塔克！”罗杰斯不满他的嘲弄，“你明知道我们不是这个意思，钢铁侠应该是一面旗帜，他能召集起更多的人，而不是……”  
罗杰斯没能说完，因为托尼猛地椅子上站了起来，直直地盯着罗杰斯，打断了他。  
“而不是什么？”托尼挑眉，“而不是让我来糟蹋是么？”  
“我真是受够了你们这群人。”托尼摇摇头，嘟囔了一句，然后一步一步向罗杰斯走着。  
“斯蒂夫罗杰斯，你给我听好了，还有那位正在监视我的红发女特工”他看见罗杰斯露出惊讶的表情，以为是因为他发现了那些低级的监控手段，“是啊我知道了―然后告诉尼克弗瑞。”  
他直直地站在罗杰斯面前，站姿并不端正，却充满气势 毫不退让地盯着罗杰斯。  
“我制造了钢铁侠盔甲，我塑造了钢铁侠，我就是钢铁侠，钢铁侠就是我。”他摊开手，示意这一切都是他做的，“钢铁侠有个好名声也好，没有也好，这都不能阻止我用自己东西去拯救世界。你们同意也好，不同意也好，这都影响不了我。”  
罗杰斯嘴角紧紧绷着，如鹰一般的目光紧盯着斯塔克，斯塔克也不敢示弱，睁大了眼睛，具有压迫性地瞪着他。  
最终还是罗杰斯先退让了。他后退了一步，目光缓和了。  
“非常好。”罗杰斯嘴角微微勾起了，“非常高兴你终于想通了。”  
托尼也后退了一步，不明所以的看着罗杰斯。  
“但这还不够。”罗杰斯说，他像是想起了什么，怀念地说，“我知道斯塔克们从不在乎别人的看法，但是得到公众的允许还是比没得到好。”  
罗杰斯又婆妈地嘱咐了两句，托尼不满他那副长辈的作态，匆忙赶人了。  
他虽然走了，但说过的话还留在托尼耳边：“虽然我不知道是什么让你在一夜间想清楚了，但你还可以朝这个方向再继续努力。  
”  
再继续什么？托尼莫名其妙，再继续听汉默向自己表白么？  
哦不！托尼懊恼，自己居然会想到那个智障，他才不是因为汉默那个白痴才想通的呢。  
托尼啧了一声，有给自己倒了一杯酒，却怎么也喝不下去。  
“该死。”他骂了一声，大声呼喊贾维斯，“给我查查贾斯丁汉默最近有什么行程，都在哪见过谁？”  
阴谋！贾斯丁汉默肯定不是真的爱慕托尼斯塔克！肯定是有什么阴谋！他早该想到的，就不应该为那个混蛋浪费那么多时间苦恼。  
托尼独自阴谋论着，觉得自己舒坦多了。

6.  
汉默觉得钢铁侠就是自己的克星。  
钢铁侠出现的第一天，安东尼就宣布不做军火生意了，当然这是一件好事。但是随着这件事而来的就是他很长一段时间居然只能从新闻里看见安东尼。因为安东尼把大把的时间用来制造和修复盔甲，为钢铁侠做公关，和为他处理来自各方的刁难上，纽约的聚会他都挤不出时间来。  
再然后钢铁侠就从天而降，捣毁了好几个汉默合作伙伴的老巢。  
又在汉默忙着处理老客户的时候，成了安东尼的绯闻男友。  
汉默摘下眼镜，抹抹脑门上的汗，然后满怀怒火地拔掉了家里最后一根网线。  
他已经自暴自弃了，没看见的就是没发生。他看不见安东尼或者钢铁侠在新闻里嘲讽自己，那他们就是不知道自己的秘密。  
至于前几天晚上。  
什么前几天晚上？他干什么了吗？不是一直都在家里躺着呢吗。  
汉默现在身心俱疲，急需一点心灵慰籍。他转头看着已经断了网的电脑，发出了一个由衷的微笑。

所以当钢铁侠砸开已经与外界失联三天的汉默家时，就看见那家伙正慌乱地从铺满了安东尼斯塔克照片的床上挣扎着想要逃跑，原本安放在腿上的电脑掀翻在地，露出屏幕里正不停向镜头飞吻的托尼斯塔克。  
“……”  
钢铁侠的动作一顿，差点就从半空中摔了下来。  
他现在不怀疑汉默是不是在说谎了，他是真的喜欢托尼斯塔克。

更恶心了好么！

我当时为什么要做那个动作！

我居然拍了有这么多海报？！

不对，这里面竟然还有偷拍！

他举起胳膊，各种声音在他的脑子里乱糟糟的，而唯一一条清晰的声音正怂恿他一炮干掉贾斯丁汉默。  
汉默慌了，他终于半摔半爬着从床上起来了。  
“等等，等等！别杀我！”他用手护住脑袋，捂着眼睛，拼命缩了起来，似乎觉得他看不看钢铁侠，钢铁侠也就看不看他了一样。  
“贾斯丁汉默。”钢铁侠咬牙切齿地问他，用力的程度好像要把他放在嘴里咬碎了一样，“你上个月六号到奥斯本商城去干什么？”  
奥斯本商城，汉默反应了一下，眼神开始游离起来，那是他和九头蛇约定好的交易地点。  
钢铁侠看见他那副模样就知道有鬼，大声威胁他快说。  
“这是商业机密！”汉默小声的，垂死挣扎着。  
钢铁侠没接话，只是驱使正对着汉默的掌心炮发出了橙色的光。巨大的能力使钢铁侠的掌心看起来都扭曲了。  
汉默整个人都抖了起来。  
“你这是私闯民宅！私刑逼供！你这是违法的！”他崩溃地大喊，看起来像是要哭了。  
哄！炮弹发出橙黄色的光，打毁了汉默的床。托尼斯塔克的照片一些被毁了，其余的被强大的气流吹了起来，又洋洋洒洒地落在地板上和他身上。  
“我说！我说！”汉默闭着眼大喊，只求钢铁侠赶紧把他的手拿开。他实在是被擦身而过的炮弹吓坏了，他甚至觉得自己居然没被吓尿真是自控力极好。  
“我是去做交易的。我也不知道他们是谁，也不知道为什么他们要把地点选在奥斯本的地盘，他们虽然态度很强硬，但是而且出手特别阔绰。而且……”他们说这是要用来对付钢铁侠的。  
汉默明智地闭了嘴，畏惧地看着还用掌心对着他的钢铁侠。  
“而且什么？”钢铁侠并不满意。  
汉默张了张嘴，尽量选了不会触怒他的方式说了出来，“我跟他们想对付的人有私人恩怨。”  
钢铁侠听了被气笑了，“有私人恩怨，你跟托尼斯塔克有什么必须杀死对方的私人恩怨，贾斯丁汉默？还是你就喜欢看着自己的梦中情人被别人杀死。”  
托尼不敢相信自己居然真的说了那个词，梦中情人，他一阵恶心，心里疯了一样叫喊着要杀了这个胆敢羞辱他的家伙。  
“这不可能！他们明明说是要用来对付你的！”汉默被激地一五一十都说了出来，“他们犯不着和安东尼――”  
他突然想到了什么，也顾不上害怕钢铁侠，朝他大喊，“是你害了他！都是因为他们想对付你才会想对安东尼出手！你……”  
“闭嘴！”钢铁侠大呵一声，他快受不了汉默这个神经病了。汉默立马闭上了他的嘴，连气都不敢喘的缩在一个角落里。  
“你这个……”托尼看见他就来气，但他张了几次嘴，还是没把那些侮辱人的话骂出来。  
钢铁侠终于放下了对着汉默的武器。  
汉默感觉自己终于能呼吸了，于是他就这自己胸前的睡衣，大口喘息着。他从没觉得大口呼吸是这么让人热泪盈眶的一件事。  
但紧接着，他又觉得自己不能呼吸了。  
因为他看见自己花了六十万买来的时代周刊托尼斯塔克未出版封面只剩下了一半，幸存的薄薄半张纸还卷曲着，明显变了形。  
“不！！！！！！！”  
汉默高声哀嚎。  
托尼从没想过一个男人能发出这么高，这么凄惨的叫声。他连忙回头查看发生了什么，结果看到汉默慌忙地抓起一张废纸，又赶紧小心翼翼的将他铺平，然后又拿起一张卷皱的海报，将他轻抚平坦。  
托尼觉得自己胃疼。  
“你能别这么恶心么！”托尼知道自己应该无视这个变态马上飞走，但他就是忍不住。  
“这是我家！”贾斯丁汉默已经处在了崩溃的边缘了，他已经不在乎什么钢铁侠会不会因为他的无礼杀了他的问题了，“我在我家想干嘛就干嘛！”  
托尼觉得他说的有点道理，但他还是觉得汉默这个人太恶心了。  
他心里有了一个模糊的想法，他大概知道这个做法会有多伤人，但托尼已经顾不上了，在这一刻，为了让贾斯丁汉默放弃继续恶心他，托尼能付出灵魂。  
他冷笑一声，准备开始打击汉默奇怪的迷恋，他谨慎地选择着最让人难受的词，不惜抹黑自己的形象，只要能对贾斯丁汉默造成打击，最好让他放弃自己那奇怪的行为。  
“你最好别让托尼发现你是个恶心的变态汉默――”  
“闭嘴！”汉默大喊，仇视着钢铁侠。  
“别痴心妄想了，托尼最讨厌你这种喜欢男人的变态了，他说过就应该把同性恋们都抓起来一块烧死――”  
“闭嘴！不许你污蔑他！他才不是会说这种话的人！”  
“――简直令人作呕！不过至少你还有点自知之明，没到他面前去犯病，不过也不全是自知之明对吧汉默，你只不过是胆小而已，懦夫汉默――”  
“我说了闭嘴！”汉默大声命令着。他额角的青筋暴起，整张脸扭曲着，看起来十分可憎。  
“你以为我不知道么？！”汉默不顾一切地大喊，唾沫横飞，“我全都知道。”  
他全身因为激动泛起了不正常的红色，眼睛迅速充满了红血丝。刚刚那句大喊好像花费了他全身的力气，汉默扶着破损的床沿，迅速瘫倒在地上，他好像把全身仅剩的力气都转移到了眼睛上。他使劲瞪着钢铁侠，眼睛里的恨意像是吧全世界的仇恨都浓缩在了一起。  
托尼说不下去了，他看着汉默因为他的话陷入疯狂，觉得有点不妙。他这可不像是什么奇怪的迷恋或者变态的爱好，到像是……  
汉默又突然低下头，快速颓废下去。他伸手轻抚安东尼照片上的脸，轻声道，“你说的对，我全知道……”  
他的目光柔和，专注而温柔。  
托尼惊讶地发现这种目光他见过，在他母亲看着他父亲忙碌的身影的时候；在佩吉阿姨看着博物馆里美国队长的遗物的时候；在有时哈皮望着佩珀背影的时候……

这种眼神就像是――  
爱。

托尼愣住了。  
他完全愣住了。  
他不敢相信。  
不敢相信贾斯丁汉默是真的爱他。  
也不敢相信刚刚自己伤害了一个爱着他的人，尽管这人非常让人讨厌。

“我不明白，”他是真的不明白，“你居然爱他，为什么还总是故意招惹他讨厌。”  
贾斯丁汉默白了他一眼，低声解释，“我不是故意的。”他停了一下，低沉地说，“至少开始不是的。”  
开始？托尼仔细地回想着他和贾斯丁汉默刚开始认识的时候是什么样的，但他实在想不起来了。  
两个人都陷入了沉默，这阵沉默让托尼浑身难受。  
“或许……”托尼思索着，开了口，“你只是方法用的不对。”  
贾斯丁汉默不明所以地看着他。  
“well，”托尼简直不敢相信自己真的要说接下来他将说出口的话，“或许你换一个方式，托尼对你的印象能好点。”  
贾斯丁汉默呆愣着看了他一会，然后瞬间眼睛亮的吓人。他一个飞扑，抱住了钢铁侠的大腿。  
托尼根本没想到折腾了这么久，贾斯丁汉默居然还有力气。一个没注意，被他撞的一个踉跄。他已经后悔了，但贾斯丁汉默已经抱住了他的大腿。  
汉默抬起头，第一次用如此真诚的语气求着一个人，“求你教我该怎么做！

7.

贾斯丁汉默不舒服的扶了扶钢铁侠强行给他换上的细金丝框眼睛，急速翻着手里的发型杂志。

“这个怎么样？”他惊喜地指了指其中一个男模特的蓬松发型问，“去年安东尼去大学做演讲的时候的发型！”

正坐在汉默家里，隔着屏幕看着汉默手里的杂志的托尼翻了个白眼，“让你去剪头发就是为了剪掉你那头抄袭托尼斯塔克的发型，汉默。”

“我觉得我现在的头发挺好的，我昨天才刚花了好多钱做的。”

汉默不高兴地翻着杂志。他已经在这看了一个小时这玩意了，可还是没选好该剪什么样的。

托尼扭头看着电脑一旁，贾维斯已经扫描出来的汉默手里杂志的电子版。

“别废话，”他右手轻点着太阳穴，漫不经心的威胁，“不然就把你那些托尼斯塔克同款的衣服全都烧掉。”

一想到汉默那些衣服他就头疼。

托尼早就知道了贾斯丁汉默抄袭自己的武器还不够，还要抄袭自己的穿衣风格。所以当贾斯丁汉默激动像是要和朋友分享自己收藏的宝贝一样，提出要带他参观自己的安东尼史塔克衣服时，他本以为自己不会很惊讶。

直到他看见汉默家里满满两个衣柜的衣服和饰品时，他恍惚间觉得自己不小心进了什么时空门，一脚从汉默家回到了自己的衣橱间。

托尼还是震惊了。

他突然意识到他从没见过贾斯丁汉默穿什么属于自己风格的东西。或者说贾斯丁汉默的风格就是怎么像安东尼史塔克怎么来。

他这一刻，立即的，胃疼了起来。

他马上命令这个烦人的抄袭犯立刻扔了这些衣服。但汉默表现的就像钢铁侠刚刚说要强奸他一样，誓死不从。连用枪炮威胁他也没用，托尼只好用这堆东西威胁他出去换个发型，买点托尼史塔克没穿过的衣服。

但第一次钢铁侠把他踢到奥特劳斯，贾斯丁汉默用了一天时间换了一个安东尼史塔克在去年巴黎时装周剪的发型，又买了好几套安东尼史塔克穿过款式的便服回来，连安东尼史塔克五年前在纽约街头买芝士汉堡时候戴过的漫画人物帽子他都买回来了。

托尼真是见了鬼了。

他都不知道托尼史塔克还有一顶这个帽子。

他立地冲回了史塔克大厦，参考了很多跟汉默长得有点像的明星、模特，通过贾维斯严谨的计算，精挑细选了一副金色细边眼睛，然后按了一个史塔克最高技术的微型摄像头，换下了他原本粗笨的黑框眼镜。

然后再次把他踢回了大街上。

突然，咬着苹果的托尼看到一个曾在一个和汉默长得有点像的模特身上见过的发型。

“翻回十八页。”他含混不清地说，还没咽下嘴里的苹果。

汉默乖乖地翻了回去。

“这个？”他指着左边那个将头发都梳起来的棕发模特问。

“不，旁边这个。”托尼指着右边金发模特侧分带一点刘海的头型说，“就这个了，然后再染个金发。”

“金发？！”汉默惊诧地大声问，引得几个人莫名其妙地看着他。

 

“对，”托尼想了一下汉默金发的模样，“不要太浅，金棕色就可以。”

“我还是觉得左边这个好。”

“不，右边的好。”

“左边这个安东尼剪过类似的。”

“而右边这个你马上就要剪。”

“别忘了你的两柜子衣服。”

几个小时后，贾斯丁汉默顶着新发型坐在发廊的镜子前，使劲想把垂在自己眼前的头发别到耳朵后面。

“满意了么？”他带上眼镜，磨牙凿齿地问。

托尼扫了一眼屏幕。金棕色的短发富有层次感的贴着汉墨的脑袋，刚被吹风机吹过的头发蓬松着，最外侧的头发甚至轻飘飘的飘着。而汉墨正努力让他们服帖的待在自己脑袋上。没了那副笨重的眼镜，汉墨深蓝的眼睛显露出来。虽然不是什么英俊的美男子，却的确比之前顺眼不少。

托尼看着自己的成果，嘴角翘了起来，又赶紧抿直了。他故意让自己的声音透露出勉强。

“还不错。”

“然后呢？”汉默放弃了和自己的新发型较劲，双手交叉着，显出极其不耐烦的样子。

托尼翻了翻自己日程。“然后去买挑一套西服，下周克罗斯比街酒店的聚会托尼史塔克会去参加。”

汉默嗤笑一声，“不，那只是一个纽约有钱人们互相吹捧的聚会，安东尼不会去的。”

“他会的。”钢铁侠肯定地说。

汉默本来还想反驳两句，可又想到钢铁侠和安东尼的关系，所有驳斥他的话都化成了一声叹息。

“好吧。”他只能说。

 

“别看黑色的礼服，那不适合你。而且下周的聚会只是一个普通的聚会，不用穿这么正式。”托尼眼瞅着屏幕里的清一色的黑色礼服，揉了揉眉心，倦怠地说。

“但是……”

“没有但是。”他在汉默说出什么安东尼就穿黑色前打断了他，“托尼史塔克喜欢黑色西服是因为那适合他，但那不代表他们也同样适合你。”

汉默啧了一声，懊恼地问，“那我该穿什么样的衣服，白T恤牛仔裤么？”

“你要是真的穿着牛仔裤去那场聚会，我敢保证托尼史塔克会对你刮目相看。”托尼不负责任地说。

“该死的！”

“去看看灰色那边。”托尼在汉默生气之前命令他。

汉默走过各式各样的礼服，最后还是在托尼的指挥下停在种类繁多的西服面前。

汉默在钢铁侠的命令下，犹豫地举起一件浅灰的西服，在自己身上比了比，不自信地问，“这会不会太浅了？”

“没有白T恤浅。”托尼戏谑。

汉默还在犹豫，他实在不觉得自己能驾驭这么浅色的礼服。

“好吧好吧！那就订两套，一套浅灰的，一套黑的行了吧。”

托尼觉得汉默真是烦死了。而汉默松了口气，去量尺寸去了。

 

接下来挑领带和袖扣就更是一场灾难。

汉默完全的安东尼史塔克式审美让托尼第一次质疑起了自己的审美是不是太花里胡哨了一点。

“放下你手里那条蓝色波点的领带汉默！要么去选一条细一点的纯色领带，要么去弄一个领结。”

“你到底有没有记住自己订的是浅色西服！你配黑色西服的袖扣已经够多了！”

“天啊！别拿那个领结！你得拒接一切大波点。”

“让你拒接大波点不意味着让你拿带卡通图案的领带。”

天啊！托尼崩溃地想，拯救贾斯丁汉默的审美简直比拯救世界还累。

 

8.  
罗斯比街酒店的聚会是一位叫桃乐丝约翰逊的女士主办的。

没人知道二十年前为什么约翰逊女士要带着全部的身家来从法国来到美国。但总之，她来了，而且混的不错。纽约有三分之一的画廊都属于桃乐丝约翰逊，还有三分之一靠着她过活。但凡是有点艺术追求的有钱人都不会错过这位女士发起的聚会，良好的环境和精美的食物自然不用说，约翰逊总是会在场地里展示一些私人藏品，大多都是普罗大众公认的大师杰作。

但贾斯丁汉默和托尼斯塔克明显是不在乎这些的，也不常去约翰逊的聚会。

因为贾斯丁汉默的艺术修养就是安东尼斯塔克。

而史塔克向来看不上约翰逊女士收藏的东西，纽约剩下三分之一并不属于约翰逊的画廊，就属于史塔克。

不同于约翰逊夫人偏爱古典油画，托尼史塔克更喜欢十八世纪以后的作品。

而约翰逊女士出于礼貌还是每次都会给两人寄邀请函，虽然她肯定他们一定不会来，也不想他们来。

但约翰逊今天恐怕得失望了。

托尼史塔克今天来了，他先是把今天约翰逊挂出来的提香，乔尔乔内和鲁本斯都草草地巡视了一圈，就打发佩珀去对付那些无聊的人了，而自己则靠在吧台，像是在等什么人的样子。

约翰逊夫人担忧极了，她已经顾不上和史塔克在艺术欣赏水平上互相鄙视了，她只希望托尼史塔克不管是为什么来的，快点走。

一定要在贾斯丁汉默闻声赶来之前走。

天知道他俩凑在一起有多烦人，无论她一开始是为的什么举办的聚会都会变成俩个人争吵的舞台。

至于贾斯丁汉默不一定回来？别开玩笑了，尽人皆知，汉默最大的快乐就是给史塔克找不痛快。而托尼斯塔克最近一直在忙，他们都好几个月没见过面更没吵过架了。

托尼烦躁的摇着自己的酒杯，再一次低头看了着自己的腕表，距离钢铁侠从汉默家的阳台飞面已经过了三个小时了，汉默家离这也不远，他就是爬也该爬到了。

他看着今天晚上第五杯酒，觉得汉默大概是临场怂了，不回来了。

真是个该死的混蛋，他懊恼的想着，他就不该脑子一热答应汉默帮他，还冲动的答应下约翰逊夫人的聚会。

结果呢？结果这个骗子居然不打算来了。他就应该在那条小巷里，或者在汉默家的时候也可以，把他揍一顿。然后将他加入黑名单，再也不往来。

托尼心里正骂着，突然听到一旁罗斯夫人和米勒夫人自以为小声交谈的八卦主角变成了贾斯丁汉默。

“贾斯丁汉默怎么不在？”

“不来才好，他那个土鳖来了丢人现眼么？”米勒夫人极其看不上汉默。

“可我一个小时前在外面看见他了。他今晚居然穿了一身浅色的衣服，还换了个发型，看起来好像没那么傻了。”

那可不是么，看看是谁给他选的。托尼骄傲地想。

“你说的是贾斯丁汉默么？”米勒夫人不信。

“诶呀，我说的是真的啦，你出去自己看么——诶，快看，他来了。”

托尼顺着罗斯夫人指的方向看了过去，汉默正迈着大步向大厅里走着。所有看见他新造型的人都聚在一起，小声交谈着，还一边热切地打量着他。汉默看起来并不在意他们的议论，脸上还是挂着那种虚伪地笑容，从容地向史塔克走去。

托尼看见他就来气。他该死的居然在门口干晒了他一个多小时？眼神里也自然地带了怒气。

贾斯丁汉默脸上还是一副风轻云淡，嘴唇却暮然白了。他边走便从侍者的托盘里端起一杯香槟，越走离安东尼越近。

然后突然转弯了。

托尼史塔克不可置信地看着贾斯丁汉默掺和进了一堆女士之中。他难得不是来见自己的么？

现在他又想干什么傻事？

看着贾斯丁汉默自顾自的和一位来自意大利的女士聊得开心，托尼简直被气笑了。他愤怒地拿起酒杯，气冲冲地朝他们走了过去。

 

汉默并没有听懂这位来自意大利的夫人到底说了什么，但他还是点点头，附和了她的观点。他也不想去找别人去谈话了，自从他走了进来，她是这个地方唯一一个没有对他指指点点的人。

哦，不，其实还有一个人。

但是，安东尼……

汉默叹了一口气，他就不该听钢铁侠的话，他明显就是不怀好意。看吧，他今天立马就在安东尼面前出丑了。

他有点心灰意冷，都没心情去怪钢铁侠阴险狡诈，他只觉得自己傻得透顶。

“「霍夫曼夫人，您说的真是太有道理了，画廊花大价钱买杜尚的作品，其实反而让杜尚的努力都失败了。」”

突然安东尼的声音在汉默即近的地方响起，汉默猛地绷紧了身体。

“「哦，史塔克先生，您说的太有道理了。我敢说要是我随便去哪买一把铁锹替换下那把“在一只断臂前”也没谁能发现。」”

“「事实上，我已经这么干了。」”

他们在说什么？汉默几近崩溃地听着。

天啊！我可真想离开这儿。汉默紧紧地绷着嘴角，不自在地听着安东尼史塔克和霍夫曼夫人用德语愉快交流着。既没有像平时那样和史塔克呛声，也没有附和他们。只是目无焦点地听着，像是一尊雕塑一样站在那，计较着什么时候能走才显得自然。

托尼史塔克看汉默脸色发白，像是要晕倒一样，还毫不自知。突然觉得自己跟他计较就是智商被汉默拉低了，他早就知道汉默是一个怂包了不是么？

“西装不错。”他突然快速的赞扬了汉默一句，又重回了和霍夫曼夫人的交谈。

汉默愣了，他完全不敢相信自己刚刚听到了什么。

托尼用余光观察着汉默一副瞪着眼睛，衣服不敢相信的痴傻模样，居然觉得心情变得好点了。

“眼镜也不错。”托尼又极快说了一句。

汉默简直觉得自己是在做梦了。他紧盯着安东尼，想听他再说一句。但安东尼只顾着和别人交谈，没再理汉默了。

汉默的脸色猛然变好了，他开心而自然的笑着，漫不经心地附和着所有人的观点。女士们都注意到他高兴的发亮的蓝眼睛，觉得汉默今天晚上实在喜人。不管他是因为什么，突然变得讨人喜欢了，她们只希望汉默能保持下去。

汉默今晚一直感觉自己是在梦里，他梦幻的陪霍夫曼夫人和安东尼站了一会，又梦幻的陪各位夫人说了会话，甚至还友好地和安东尼交谈了几句。安东尼临走前，还点点头对自己说，“发型也不错。”

他甚至觉得自己今天晚上是不是一不小心磕了什么药。

凌晨五点，汉默终于回了家。

他没开灯，呆呆的，坐在床上，然后不知道怎么了，汉默突然笑了起来，嘴角越翘越高，眼睛笑的眯了起来，笑的腮帮子都疼了。他倒在床上，使劲在床上打了好几个滚。

钢铁侠真是太厉害了！他一边笑着，一边不由自主地想。

一直到了六点，才挂着会被钢铁侠骂傻得笑容，睡着了。

——————

霍夫曼夫人：他们这是当着我的面调情么？为什么他俩和我之前听说的不一样？这是什么新情趣？纽约人都喜欢这么玩么？

 

约翰逊夫人：“提香的画向来不菲。”

汉默“恩。”

约翰逊夫人：“古典油画最屌。”

汉默：“恩。”

约翰逊夫人：“托尼史塔克是绝世天才？”

汉默：“恩。”

约翰逊夫人：“汉默工业就是不如史塔克工业，而且永远也赶超不了？”

汉默：“恩。”

约翰逊夫人：？？？？？？？

今天他们都是什么套路？？？？？

9.  
那天晚上之后，汉默对钢铁侠简直就是千依百顺。  
钢铁侠也又帮助汉默见了几次安东尼史塔克，而且在钢铁侠的调和下，他们相处的也很平和，平和的整个纽约市民都觉得自己见了鬼。  
这还是托尼斯塔克和贾斯丁汉默么？  
难不成贾斯丁汉默也要改行去赞助超级英雄了？  
事实上，赞助超级英雄倒不至于，但汉默的确把那些跟黑帮还有超级反派们的合作都停止了。  
还用了三天时间，把他们都按照危险等级和工作部门分门别类，什么九头蛇的斯特拉克男爵和红骷髅，AIM的奥尔德雷奇基里安和默多克，来自俄罗斯的伊万万科，十戒帮的满大人，资料都通通被他打包好，准备送给安东尼。  
但他都打包好了好几天了，也一直没找到机会，因为钢铁侠一直在忙，而他不敢一个人去见安东尼。  
当托尼好不容易抽出空来偷偷穿上盔甲来见汉默却听见他这么抱怨的时候，他告诉汉默，托尼史塔克现在在皇后区的那家具有名的甜品店里，然后一脚把他踹了出去。  
汉默急急忙忙赶到了那家甜品店外面，发现安东尼一个人正坐在店里靠窗户的位置，慢慢地喝着一杯巧克力奶昔。在一片糖果色系的装修风格，史塔克穿着西装打着领带分外凸出。他也不在意，只是无聊地望着窗户外面，像是在等什么人。他坐的位置刚好能晒到太阳，下午的阳光照地他舒坦极了，棕色的眼睛微眯着，神色倦惰而舒适。他随意地坐着，一只手支撑着下巴，双腿自然的伸长，打开。  
汉默看到他就愣住了，他不忍心去打扰这一刻。  
突然安东尼转动眼珠，头也跟着转了过来，直直望进了汉默的眼睛里。汉默觉得安东尼的视线就像是X光一样把他扫了个干净透彻，他从里到外那些秘密和小心思都像是摊在他面前的桌子上供他检阅一样。  
这种感觉让汉默浑身一颤。  
不，他不知道的，钢铁侠还没告诉他呢。  
他安慰自己，却还是一点安全感都没有。  
他僵硬着身子当做自己没看见安东尼一样，提着电脑，一切如常地路过了这家店。然后又转了回来，他在门口就这么徘徊了半个多小时。  
最后是托尼等不下去了，花了五美元让一个小男孩把汉默叫了进来。  
汉默简直尴尬极了。他不安坐在托尼对面，紧紧的抓着自己放在腿上的电脑，用力的让托尼怀疑这个电脑里也装的是他收集的那些照片。  
他们沉默地坐着，谁也不知道该说什么。直到服务生打断了他们的沉默，汉默迅速略过菜单，瞎点了几个吃的。  
“劝你别点这个。”安东尼突然说，“尝尝这家的冰激凌松饼，比草莓的好。”  
汉默连声道好，把草莓松饼换成了冰激凌松饼。服务员简直是惊恐地看着他们俩，汉默点完了，她感觉回到了柜台后面，不知道在和老板说些什么。  
汉默和托尼又陷入了一阵沉默。最终还是托尼先开了口。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“我是来找你的。”汉默的神经绷得太紧了，几乎是在托尼刚问完，就脱口而出了。说完他就后悔了，他应该再矜持一点的。  
托尼沉默地看着汉默说完懊恼的像是要自杀一样的神色，觉得世界可真神奇。汉默有过的女伴他知道的就不下十几个，可他现在居然就像一个第一次跟人搭讪的初中生一样控制不住自己，而且对象还是自己。  
他脸上风轻云淡地又问：“你来找我干嘛？”  
“我有些东西想要给你看。”  
汉默赶紧把电脑放到桌子上，打开了转向安东尼。  
安东尼沉默地看着他作为钢铁侠早就见过的资料。实际上，就是因为他看见了汉默的交易记录最近钢铁侠才会一直在忙。  
说起来，汉默神奇的地方还不止那一点。明明没什么本事，偏偏那群反派还都喜欢找他。他电脑里的东西有些连神盾局都不知道。比如红骷髅，要不是他的确在汉默着看见了他和红骷髅的交易记录和他的照片，他们还以为红骷髅已经死在了过去呢。  
他伸出手，一页一页地翻过去，查看有没有汉默没给钢铁侠看，只给安东尼斯塔克看的东西，结果还真让他看到些什么。  
“这个超级适能体，”安东尼严肃地问汉默，“是九头蛇从哪得到的这种技术？”  
汉默寒毛卓立。  
“我也不知道。”他小心翼翼地说，“他们只说要让我改进生产。”  
安东尼凝视着汉默，也没说信，也没说不信。汉默胆战心惊，想说些什么，又怕越说越错。  
很快，安东尼移开了目光。  
他叫贾维斯复制了汉默给他的资料，然后将电脑还给了汉默。  
他端着奶昔的杯子，向后面一依，考上了沙发椅背，头歪斜着。阳光直接打在他的身上，像是给他渡了一层金光。  
“然后呢？”托尼满怀笑意地问他，“除了这个，你找我还有什么事么？”  
汉默看着笑着问他的安东尼，张了张嘴，缺什么都没说出来。  
他现在脑子里乱乱的，除了看着安东尼什么都不知道。  
托尼挑眉，“如果没有的话……”  
“有！”汉默感到了危险，马上打断了安东尼的话。  
他丝毫不知道自己的脸色瞬间涨红了，只是惶惶不安地问对面的人：“你今天晚上有空么？”

――  
九头蛇：？？？  
AIM：？？？  
十戒帮：？？？  
伊万万科：？？？  
红骷髅：？？？恋爱中的人真可怕。

10.  
“你今天晚上有空么？”  
托尼低下头思考了一会，然后说，“没有。”  
汉默极快的向后缩了一下，尴尬和沮丧混合在他的脸上。他使劲抓着餐巾，低沉地应了一声。  
“那……”汉默尴尬的笑了一声，又带上那副惹人讨厌的笑容，“我得走了。额，你知道的安东尼，自从你不做军火生意后我一直很忙。一个记者正等我呢，号角报的戴安娜，或许你知道。”  
“哦。”托尼低头看着表，漫不经心地说，“那还真是可惜，我本来还想说我现在有点时间呢。”  
汉默眨眨眼，不确定自己到底是不是幻听，“什么？”  
“我七点有个会议，所以我现在有三个小时时间。”他抬起头，看着点汉默不可置信的表情，嘴角勾了一下又迅速磨平，“所以，你要约我干什么？”  
汉默已经被突如其来的惊喜炸的说不出话来了。他呆愣愣地看着托尼，脑子里飞速想着所以他能约安东尼去的地方。可事实是，他的脑子从来就不怎么好使，他就这么看了安东尼看了一分多钟，愣是什么都没想出来。  
“well，”托尼拿出奶昔里的吸管，一口喝完了剩下的部分，“既然你没有什么想去的地方，我倒是有一个。”  
他自然地从已经惊呆的服务员手里结果汉默点的松饼，把盘子放到汉默面前，然后从里面拿走一个，沾了点冰淇淋吃了。  
“吃完你的东西。”托尼对汉默命令，“然后我们去现代艺术博物馆，最近那有个装置艺术展。”  
托尼信步走在博物馆里，汉默正跟在他后面东瞅瞅西瞅瞅。  
他敢保证汉默之前根本没涉足过现代艺术博物馆，不过他本来也没想来。  
他想着，突然有点后悔。他从没打算出来和汉默约会，至少在汉默今天主动约他之前没这么想过。  
以钢铁侠的身份帮汉默和托尼斯塔克见面还算是做好事，但出来和他约会？  
这会让托尼觉得自己是个该死的感情骗子。  
更何况，那可是贾斯丁汉默，哪怕他现在变得顺眼了不少，那也是贾斯丁汉默。  
可当他坐在那里，看见他小心的讨好自己时候，那双蓝眼睛蒙上阴影的时候，又忍不住多满足他一点。  
他又想到，自己一开始甚至都没想过要和他关系改善到这个地步。  
他最初想的只是让汉默变得没那么讨人厌，然后挺多做一个没那么亲近的朋友。可后来不光是托尼斯塔克和贾斯丁汉默变得越来越亲近，连他做钢铁侠的时候也是真的在想着怎么帮汉默追求托尼史塔克。  
他叹了口气，看着正仔细研究着展览说明的汉默，下定决心他得结束这种越来越失控的关系。  
但很快，托尼就没有心思去管自己和汉默的那堆破事了。  
因为美国队长破墙而入，摔在了一个展览品上。然后是无数的子弹，打在地上，天花板上，队长的盾牌上。  
本来正在浏览展品的群众齐声惊呼，现场顿时慌乱成一团。  
“天啊。”汉默惊恐地喊，“我们快离开这安东尼。”  
“是啊。”托尼眯着眼，仔细打量着是谁把美队扔了过来。  
“安东尼！”汉默使劲拉着不愿意走的托尼，“我们得快点，或许我们出去你可以打给……”  
汉默接下来的话都卡在了喉咙里，因为他看见三个超级适能体从墙上的洞里走了出来。  
“快离开这！”托尼推了汉默一把，然后自己往队长的方向跑了过去。  
汉默措不及防被推倒在地，他惊恐的看着安东尼跑向了交火的区域。他快速躲到了一面墙后面，双手颤颤巍巍地从自己的兜里掏出了手机。  
他想给钢铁侠打电话，让他快点过来救安东尼。可他的手抖得太厉害了，他试了好几次才点开了手机。好一会，他才把号码拨了出去。  
“钢铁侠！”汉默崩溃地大喊，“快到现代艺术博物馆，安东尼，安东尼在这。”  
“啧，看你身后白痴。”  
汉默回了头，惊诧地发现钢铁侠已经到了战场上。他和美国队长配合着，勉强应付着那三个适能体。  
“安东尼在哪？”  
“放心吧，他现在安全得很。”  
听到钢铁侠这么说，他稍稍安心了。  
“我要去找他。”说着汉默就站了起来，但同时一块大石头砸开了墙壁，从他的头顶飞了过去，他又立马坐在了地上。  
“别乱动你个白痴！”钢铁侠愤怒地喊，“我可没功夫替你收尸。”  
汉默不敢动了，他躲在断壁后面，惊恐地看着战场，试图寻找着安东尼躲在了在哪里？但他没看到安东尼，倒是看见了几个不怕死的人留在了场地里正拍着战场上钢铁侠和美国队长。  
几分钟不到博物馆就变成了战场，子弹，石块，铁皮到处乱飞着。价值不菲的艺术品也都变成了一对障碍物和可投射物。  
不一会，蜘蛛侠、蚁人、黄蜂女就都赶到了，可同时更多的适能体也赶到了，他们吸收了对手的能量，并且进行了模仿。很快，蚁人第一个倒下了，其他的英雄们也不好过。  
“钢铁侠！”汉默突然想到了什么，朝着手机低呼。  
“汉默！如果你有眼睛的话就应该能看出来我没时间理你！”钢铁侠踹飞了一个正朝黄蜂女发射蛛丝的适能体，却被一个突然变得巨大的适能体拍飞了，这让他的声音听起来断断续续的。  
“听我说！”汉默焦急地大喊，“他的脖子！那有个按钮！按下那个按钮他就会停止！”  
“什么！你确定么？”  
“我发明了那玩意！”  
钢铁侠不说话了，他找到机会飞到了一个适能体的后面，紧紧抱住了那玩意，他用手在机器人的脖子后面摸着，但就是没摸到什么按钮。  
“那玩意到底在哪？”  
“在前面！喉结的位置。”  
钢铁侠的手向前面探去，猛地，那个适能体不动了。  
他又飞了起来，去对付下一个适能体。没一会，几个适能体就都停了下来。  
贾斯丁松了口气，但他这口气没能松多长时间，因为钢铁侠没有和其他人一样整理战场，而是直直地让他走来。  
汉默看见他走了过来，立马站了起来，着急地问他，“安东尼在哪？”  
但钢铁侠没回答他，反而直接揪住了汉默的领子，直接飞了起来。  
汉默被他拽的不舒服，他在钢铁侠的手里挣扎着，但钢铁侠并不在乎汉默的飞行感受。  
“我们等会再来说托尼史塔克的事。”风刮过钢铁侠冰凉的声音，“我们先来谈谈你的事，汉默。给你五分钟，给我一个为什么你发明的东西会出现在那的理由。”

11.  
“昨天有市民录下了纽约现代艺术博物馆的打斗，从这段视频里我们可以看的很清楚，托尼史塔克变成了钢铁侠。而托尼斯塔克也在早上七点的发布会上证实了这一点，托尼史塔克就是钢铁侠。”  
“I am Ironman.”  
“对此我们采访了几位目击者。”  
“这真是太酷了！先是托尼史塔克突然跑了出来，然后一钢铁侠盔甲就从天而降，包裹了他。哦，天，那真是太酷了！”  
“我一直都是这么想的。他就是钢铁侠！我是说，我看见托尼史塔克操作钢铁侠盔甲的动作跟之前的钢铁侠一模一样，那个时候我就有感觉了。所以根本没有什么神秘保镖，托尼斯塔克就是钢铁侠。”  
汉默摁下了电源键，电视屏幕变成了漆黑一片，他受不了再听到那个名字了，他觉得自己要是再听一次就要疯掉了。  
汉默拿下了眼镜，倦怠地扶着脑袋。染成金棕色的头发无精打采地垂了下来，遮住了他的眼睛。  
他就这样待了一小会，然后猛地动了手腕，将手里的眼镜投掷了出去。碎掉的镜片敲击着地面的声音在寂静的屋子里听着格外的清脆。

昨天下午，钢铁侠将他从地上拎了起来，汉默还没想出来自己是不是该实话实说的时候。钢铁侠再次恶狠狠地问他：“为什么红骷髅的适能体会是你发明的。”  
汉默突然觉得自己不能思考了，他的手脚瞬间变得冰冷，他不知道这是因为他正在纽约上空几百米的地方吹着风，还是因为刚刚钢铁侠那句话里透露出的信息。  
钢铁侠是怎么知道的？  
汉默问自己。他的脑子里有一个疯狂的猜测，他不想相信，他也不愿意相信。  
“回答我，汉默！”  
“你怎么知道的？”汉默紧张地反问，“你为什么会知道他们叫适能体？为什么知道他们属于红骷髅？”  
钢铁侠骤然沉默了。  
但汉默突然想通了，他神经质地质问钢铁侠，“是不是那群特工告诉你的？一定是他们对吧！他们早就知道红骷髅还活着对不对？哈！亏我今天还兴致勃勃地冲过去告诉安东尼呢？怪不得他那么平静。他一定觉得我傻透了。你说我该怎么办，钢铁侠？有没有什么办法能让他觉得我没那么傻？”  
钢铁侠还不是不说话，汉默慌了。  
“你说话啊！”  
他顾不得他们还在高空之中，反过来抓着钢铁侠的双臂，使劲摇着，却撼动不了他半分。  
“Fuck！你说话啊！Shit！傻逼，你快说话啊！”  
钢铁侠任由汉默大吵大闹着。他飞到一栋大厦楼顶，将汉默放了下来。他悬停在半空中，平静地对汉默说，“回家去，汉默。”  
这次钢铁侠没让贾维斯伪装自己的声音。汉默听过无数遍的，属于安东尼史塔克声音从盔甲里透了出来。  
汉默被冰冻住了，他就像是一尊雕塑一样怔怔地看着钢铁侠飞走了。  
他早就知道了。  
汉默机械地走下楼梯，脑子里都只有这一句话。  
他早就知道了。  
而自己就像一个小丑一样。  
他机械地走回了家，上了床，盯了一会漆黑的房间，慢慢睡着了。  
期盼着明天醒来，今天就会变成一场梦，钢铁侠还是钢铁侠，安东尼还安东尼。他会把今天的梦告诉钢铁侠，然后钢铁侠会哈哈大笑，告诉他自己这个梦太荒诞了。  
但是没有。

汉默捏着自己的眉心，心里乱糟糟的。  
他觉得自己应该高兴点，毕竟安东尼教他如何去追求自己，这也算是某种方面的默许了。  
但他一想到安东尼有可能就是像在耍猴一样耍自己就开心不起来。  
这个想法让他的心脏都要停止跳动了。他甚至都不敢回想这几天他和安东尼，他和钢铁侠的相处。每当他将这两部分拼到一起，就羞愧的想要杀了自己。  
突然汉默的手机响了，他在桌上胡乱地摸着，摸了一会才摸到震个不停的手机。他扔掉了眼镜，所以他很仔细地看了看屏幕，才认出来打开的是他的秘书。  
“嗨，安杰拉，给我点好消息。”  
“Boss，恐怕你得失望了。”  
“哦，不。”汉默揉着自己的太阳穴，“说吧，安杰拉。还能差到哪去呢？”  
“政府的人想要见你，他们不肯说是什么事。”  
“哈！”汉默嗤笑一声，“想想今天的新闻吧亲爱的，还能是什么事呢？”  
“Boss...”安杰拉疑迟了，她知道一点自己上司和斯塔克的事，不确定他现在到底是个什么态度。  
“让他们等会我，安杰拉。我一个小时后到。”  
“是。”  
汉默挂了手机，随意往桌子一扔。他闭了会眼，认命的站了起来去了衣帽间。  
他一打开衣帽间的门，就知道自己不该来的。  
钢铁侠扔了他之前的所有的衣服，现在这里面的每一件衣服，都是他给汉默挑的。  
“不！”汉默懊恼的喊了一声，他赶快关上了灯。完全黑暗的环境让那些衣服看起来没那么讽刺了。  
他弯下腰，将头抵在浅灰色墙上，可就连这墙也是钢铁侠新刷的。  
他抵了一会，然后一下一下用脑袋撞了过去，没撞几下，他就觉得头晕眼花。汉默颓废的顺着墙坐了下去，近视让他看着昏暗的房间如同看着一堆黑色的油漆。什么都看的不真切。可他就是知道，他现在靠着的是一柜子纯色的领带。对面第一件西服是深灰色竖条纹的，第二件是浅灰色的，后面四件都是黑色的，第七件，第八件……  
汉默数着，然后突然大笑了起来。笑得捶着地，笑得倒了下去，笑得声嘶力竭，笑得像是把这辈子所有的笑料都一块讲了。

12.  
托尼踩着白色的楼梯从楼上轻巧地走了下来，他拉开了实验室的玻璃门，径直走了进去，一直走到实验台。他拿起自己最常用的那个扳手，然后，他就看见了放在扳手旁边的一个低瘪的银灰色盒子。  
那本来是一个系着黑色细丝带的礼盒，但托尼嫌弃系上丝带后太过正式，所以装上东西后立马扔掉了丝带，只剩一个四四方方的浅色礼盒。  
“J，”托尼放下了扳手，举起了那个盒子，“为什么这玩意会在这？”  
“这是您昨天命令我放到实验室来的，Sir。”  
“不，不可能。”托尼翻开盒子，一副新的金框眼镜躺在白色的丝绒上。这是托尼，准确的说是钢铁侠，为贾斯丁汉默准备的。那天他正从街上飞过，不知道为什么突然低下了头，然后就看见了这副眼镜。再然后钢铁侠就付了钱，将这玩意拿回史塔克大厦里。这副眼镜简单得很，金框只包了下面半边，上面只是两片大大方方的镜片，但托尼就是觉得适合汉默。  
但那也是半个月前，他还没向大众暴露身份前的事了。  
“为什么我会让你把这玩意放到实验室来？”托尼不可置信地问。  
“根据您今天早上的指令，您明天想把这个礼物送给汉默先生。”  
“胡说！我怎么会下这种指令？鬼知道我都多少天没见过那家伙了？”托尼的语气里带着自己都没发现的抱怨。  
这次贾维斯没说话，他直接在透明屏幕上放了一段今早的监控。  
这段视频录制于早上四点。玻璃窗外的天空还是一片混沌，没有一丝光亮。屏幕上的托尼穿着不整洁的睡衣，没系上几个扣子，有的还系错地了，睡衣还有一角窝在裤子里。每当他走过的地方就会亮起一个小小的壁灯，当他走远了，壁灯就会自动熄灭。很显然过长时间的的劳作让他的脑子有点不清醒了，他几乎是闭着眼睛在走路的。  
他端着一个已经空了的咖啡杯，正朝着厨房走去，然后路过客厅的时候突然停下来了。  
视频里的托尼从客厅的茶几上捞起了一个跟今天他在实验室里见过的一模一样的银灰色盒子。  
“J。”视频里的托尼呼唤着着贾维斯，他举起了手里的盒子，“为什么这玩意会在这？”  
“sir，这是您昨天中午让我放在厨房的。”  
“怎么可能？”视频里的托尼大呼小叫了起来，“我都已经多少天没见过那个家伙了。”  
“但是，sir……”  
托尼用举着盒子的手摆了摆，打断了贾维斯的话，“算了，放我实验室里吧，明天我找时间给汉默。”  
托尼将礼盒轻轻的放回了茶几上，转身走进了厨房。  
“哦不。”托尼看着昨天的自己，揉了揉眉心。他见鬼的居然忘了。  
“所以这玩意就是这样一路从储藏间到我的实验室里来的？”  
“没错，sir。”贾维斯听着像是松了口气，“他在经历了十七站后，或许您终于可以大发慈悲送它去往真正该去的地方了。”  
“你说的对，贾维斯。”他叹了口气，拿着盒子走向了自己的盔甲。  
托尼本以为只要和汉默解释这个，解释哪个，或许再听他抱怨一会，然后将礼物塞给他，怎么着也得折腾到后半夜了。但事实是，他半个小时后就回来了。  
盔甲降落在他刚刚出发的地方，自行解了体。托尼面色阴沉地从中走了出来，将盒子重重地抛在了实验台上。盒子里面的东西晃了一下，发出一声闷响。他犹豫了一下，还是打开了盒子，确定那副眼镜没被摔坏后，重新合上它。  
“sir，我注意到您的礼物并没有送出去。”  
“多谢你提醒这种一目了然的事。”托尼不耐烦地说。  
他在一把转椅上坐下来了，并且转了两圈。这把椅子托尼坐了一年了，这是他第一次意识到这把椅子的椅面坐的他真难受，或许他该去换一把椅子了，他自然而然想到了汉默家的那把舒适的深蓝色帆布椅。  
他想着，然后就这样坐在那，动也不动。  
他突然莫名觉得这里有点大，大的空旷。偌大的大楼，只有他一个人在这，安静的让人心慌。  
自他二十五岁以后，这是他第一次觉得一个人呆着实在无聊，无聊的可怕。而自从他当上了钢铁侠，已经有一阵子没这么无聊过了。钢铁侠不仅在要全世界去打架罪犯，还是抽出时间来去看看汉默有什么有又整出什么幺蛾子来。就算没有，汉默也有让人永远不能清净下来的天赋。  
过了有一阵子，托尼突然张口说话，“贾斯丁汉默搬家了。”  
没人回应他，这句话就像是被周围的空气吸收了一样，一会就了无踪迹了。过了几秒，托尼有点疑惑刚才自己真的说了那句话了么。  
他只当自己说过了，继续说，“你知道么这事么，J？”  
“不知道，sir。”  
贾维斯的声音安抚了他，这让托尼感觉好了一点。  
他又沉默了一会，然后说，“他已经不住那了，地板上落了一层灰。但他什么都没带走，衣服，食物，家具，甚至是电脑和……”  
托尼咽了口吐沫，“照片。”  
贾维斯不知道该说什么，于是什么都没说。  
托尼叹了口气，“帮我查查，贾维斯，他这两天住在哪？”  
空中快速出现出现了一堆资料，当这些资料都被翻过一遍后，贾维斯给出了答案，“根据这两天的新闻和汉默工业的内部资料，这两周贾斯丁汉默先生都住在了公司里。”  
“公司里？”  
“对。”  
“两周一直都是？”  
“对。”  
“所以，他突然开始努力工作了？”托尼讥讽一笑，像是说了一个成功的笑话。  
“从汉默先生这两天的行程和汉默工业的股票上来说，是的。前天佩珀女士向您抱怨过，汉默工业的股票一直在上升，已经有逼近史塔克工业的趋势了。”  
托尼不笑了。  
他几次张了张嘴，最后还是什么都没说。  
他突然觉得自己疲惫极了。这种疲惫和自己曾经的身体的疲惫感觉完全不一样，感觉更加难受。他可以忍受三天不睡的头晕眼花，但忍受不了这种好像有人将他连着心脏的大动脉都塞上木塞的感觉。  
托尼疲乏地揉着脑袋，站了起来。  
“Sir。”贾维斯突然出声询问，“您的礼物怎么办？”  
托尼舔了舔嘴唇，无力地说道，“就先放这吧。明天……总有一天我会把这玩意给他的。”

 

 

 

 

13.  
这个半个月，汉默换回了原来的黑框眼镜，而且强迫自己一直忙下去。只有让所有公司的事务占满了他的每一分每一秒，他才不会有时间去想一些别的事情。就这样拼了命工作，夜以继日地忙了半个月，忙得他觉得没有安东尼斯塔克的日子也不是那么没法忍受。  
汉默打开了新闻网站。自动的，今天的热点就出现在了他的眼前。  
第一条就是“钢铁侠”。  
汉默的心脏猛地停了一拍，正握住鼠标的手也停止了，他怔怔看着屏幕上不长的一段字符。贾斯丁用力咬着下唇，疼痛感强迫大脑继续运作着。他思考了几秒，觉得现在的他能承受住再次见到那张脸了，毕竟已经过了这么久，久到他已经有段时间没有想到他了。于是汉默点开了网页，下一秒，安东尼斯塔克和他的钢铁侠盔甲同时出现在了屏幕上。  
安东尼笑着，他的盔甲没有。但贾斯丁就是觉得他们一起讥笑了起来。  
汉默感到一阵头晕目眩，像是什么身体上老毛病又发作了。他连忙关上了电脑，屏幕拍在键盘上，发出一声尖锐的响声。内心的痛苦使汉默绷着脸，下唇被自己咬的泛白。他疲弊地抚摸着额角猝然暴起的青筋，想着自己要是再多来几次，大概真的就会猝死在这张桌子上了。  
他不知道自己什么时候能重新面色如常的面对他，他只希望那个时间来的快一点。  
他总也不可能一辈子不去看史塔克那张脸。  
汉默听到安吉拉快速的脚步声传来，高跟鞋在大理石地板上挞拉作响。他赶紧把电脑打开，调出来昨天安杰拉发给他的财政报告。重新调整着自己的面部表情，使之显得平静一些。他不想让安吉拉从中认出什么事来，她善良的担忧眼神总让汉默觉得自己是个可怜鬼。哪怕事实如此，他也绝不想让别人这么看他。  
安吉拉敲了敲汉默办公室的玻璃门，汉默说了声进来，她就推开门走了进来。  
“Boss早上好！”  
安吉拉今天心情极好，走路带着风，脸上也带着高兴地笑容，开心的和她今天见过的每一个打着招呼。应该说她这几天心情一直都好得不得了。他的上司终于知道回公司工作了，而且努力地像是一个刚毕业的大学生。世上要是还有比这还能让人更感到高兴的，肯定就是涨工资了。  
汉默看安吉拉一切如常，不像是看出来什么的样子，放下了心。  
“我刚刚还想找你呢。”贾斯丁说，“你给我的资料，明天我才会有时间去处理。”  
“没关系，boss。你这两天已经处理了不少东西了，偶尔休息一下也是应该的。”  
“没错。”汉默敷衍地笑了笑，想着快点打发她走，“你找我有什么事吗，安吉拉？”  
“哦，对。”安吉拉递给了汉默一个文件，“这是布莱克议员让我给您的。他还让我告诉您，今天下午您和他的下午茶取消了。但就在一个小时前，斯托克先生坚持要见您。”  
“斯托克？俄罗斯黑帮那个还是曼哈顿房地产的那个？”  
“黑帮。”  
之前汉默单方面中断了和各大黑帮的交易，本来以为他们会来找他麻烦。但事实是因为纽约超级英雄势力的迅速崛起，那些黑帮过的糟糕极了，他们现在只想重新搞到枪。  
汉默低下头，抚摩着粗糙的把手，思考了一会。  
是否应该重新开始和黑帮们的交易？  
“boss。”安杰拉出声提醒，“斯托克先生现在就在一楼大厅里。”  
汉默揉了揉眼睛，叹了口气，站了起来。  
“走吧，安吉拉。让我看看他们能出多少钱。”  
安杰拉笑了起来，为汉默拉开了门，等着他走出来。  
汉默离开办公室的时候朝大落地窗外看了一看，天空里的远远的，没有风却挂着一多高高的云。那朵云像是一双眼睛，正盯着汉默走出去。汉默甚至还在里面读出了不赞同，他摇了摇脑袋，把这种不合时宜的想法摇了出去。  
汉默和斯托克选了附近的一个咖啡厅，还没聊了两句，就聊不下去了。因为巨大化的蚁人从天而降，坐坏了大半个咖啡厅。  
斯托克和汉默一起尖叫了起来。斯托克一俯身就钻出了咖啡厅，消失在转角了。但贾斯丁不敢出去，能把蚁人打趴下的东西，他出去也不过是当靶子。汉默着急地四处张望着哪里能让他躲一躲。他看到了完好无损的柜台，贾斯丁抱起手提箱，躲在了后面。他低声向所有他知道的神明祈祷着。  
蚁人很快就重新站了起来，巨大的身躯震的地面直晃荡。汉默不敢回头，只是听着声音分辨着。  
美国队长正严肃地下达着命令，圆形的盾牌划破空气，在人身体和金属物上不停反弹着。黄蜂女高速飞过，发出嗡嗡的振翅声。鹰眼的箭直直的飞过，然后发出爆破的声音，蚁人踩的地面放出不堪重负的声音，适能体运行的声音。  
然后是安东尼盔甲落地的声音。  
汉默闭上了眼睛，紧紧地抓住了电脑，全身的肌肉都绷紧了。他靠着吧台，默背着安吉拉给他的财务表。可身后他的声音越来越清楚，安东尼史塔克的每一个动作都通过了空气传到了汉默耳朵里。  
汉默听见了钢铁侠痛苦的呻吟。他立刻站了起来，可很快，他又颓废地坐了下去。汉默扒着柜台，小心翼翼地看着街道上的那伙人。  
“为什么你说的不管用，钢铁侠？”黄蜂女爬上一个适能体机器人的脖子，然后被狠狠地甩了下来。  
“红骷髅一定改良了适能体。”钢铁侠举起手，同时对着两个机器人。  
汉默一愣，他仔细回想自己制作适能体时有没有什么漏洞。但天知道适能体是他最天才的作品了，现在让汉默再做一个他都不敢保证还能再做一个类似的出来。  
突然一个适能体出现在钢铁侠背面，它搬起了一块巨石，就这么砸在了钢铁侠的身上。  
钢铁侠刹时倒下了，巨石压在他的身上，在地面砸出了一个深坑。  
汉默的瞳孔骤然收缩了起来，但他的脸色反而平静下来，他平稳地打开箱子，从中掏出了几个零件，不一会就组装了一杆枪出来。贾斯丁将枪架在了柜台上，对准了了机器人脖子和脑袋连起来的地方。  
适能体这时候正将砸在钢铁身上的石块举了起来，高高举着，试图再砸一次上去。忽地，一颗子弹穿过了机器人的脖子，打在了后面的墙壁上。适能体不动了，脖子兹拉闪着火花。巨石从它直直的落了下来，砸碎了适能体的身体。见此，一个正朝钢铁侠走去的适能体改变了放向，直接走向了汉默。  
汉默慌了，他赶忙朝着机器人又开了一枪，但这次没打中脖子，而是射进了适能体的胸膛。适能体停都没停，还是大步朝着汉默。  
汉默马上丢下枪，回头查看有什么退路没有。他找到了一扇后门，贾斯丁使劲拽着门，却怎么也打不开。  
就在适能体已经走到了汉默面前，他已经闭上了眼睛，靠在这道门上等死的时候，一束橙黄色的光线打碎和机器人的脑袋，顺着贾斯丁的头顶撞破了木门，飞了出去。  
是安东尼。  
贾斯丁汉默屏住了呼吸。  
钢铁侠没理他，而是给了那道木门的门锁一枪，靠着门的汉默瞬间栽到了街道上。  
钢铁侠转身飞回了战场。  
贾斯丁汉默爬了起来，一路狂奔，跑回了公司大厦。安吉拉正在一楼焦急地联络着警察，看到汉默回来他赶快迎了上去。  
汉默扶着安杰拉，他好像这时候才反应过来自己是一个多胆小的人。心脏跳的像是要把刚才缺下的次数全都补回来。他眼前还回放着安东尼倒在巨石之下的场景，他不能呼吸了。他张大了嘴猛烈呼吸着空气，却好像什么都没吸到。汉默死死地等着虚空中的一点，双眼几乎要喷出火焰。红色沿着肌肤一直蔓延到他的头顶，红的吓人。他的整个身子都在轻轻抖动着，所有的血管都像是想离开他身体一样向外突着。大粒大粒的汗水不停的从他的额头冒了出来，他整个人都几乎被自己的汗浸湿了。  
安杰拉被汉默吓住了，她扶着汉默却不知道该怎么办。  
直到有人对着她大喊，“快砸晕他，他会把自己弄死的！”  
安吉拉终于反应了过来，对着汉默的后颈使劲砸了下去。  
汉默终于不动了，表情也恢复了平和，自然地呼吸着空气。

14.  
托尼觉得自己疯了。  
他正坐在汉默的病床前面，看着他睡觉。  
而且他已经看了两个小时了。  
两个半小时前，他和其他超级英雄们正打扫着战场，忽然一辆急救车就呼啸而过，他看的很清楚，汉默的秘书正坐立不安的待在上面。  
汉默又把自己怎么了？  
托尼站在废墟上，目送着救护车快速地跑远了。  
“想去看看么？”黑寡妇突然问托尼。  
专心想着事的托尼被吓了一跳，他赶紧私下张望一下，确定其他人正忙着收拾残局。  
“放心。现在没人会注意我们谈点什么的。”  
托尼因为被说破了心思所以有点恼怒。  
“还有什么是你不知道的么，特工。”  
黑寡妇挑了挑眉毛，“我也想知道。所以你会去看他么？”  
托尼抿了抿嘴唇，狠下心说，“他早就成年了，我没必要担心他。”  
黑寡妇狡黠地笑了，“自然。”  
然后她转身去料理不务正业地鹰眼了，没再回头看托尼。  
托尼穿着他的战衣，又一动不动地站在了那里。  
过了几分钟，红金色的盔甲腾空而起，直接朝着最近的医院而去。

汉默在医院的病床上醒来时已经是深夜了。  
本来来看他的人也都回去了。  
他摸着脖子后面坐了起来，除了脖子还有点疼，其他的倒是好多了。  
他没带眼镜什么都看不清，于是伸手在一旁摸着自己的眼镜。但是眼镜没摸到，倒是摸到一个方方正正的纸质盒子。  
他拿过来仔细看了一下，那是一个银灰色，低矮的礼盒。  
他又扭头想找自己的眼镜，可他把柜子上摸了一遍也没摸到什么。他只能眯着眼睛去看礼盒，上面什么都没有，没有写给谁的，也没写谁送的，只是简简单单的一个盒子。  
他打开了盒子，一副金框眼镜安安静静地躺在里面。汉默拿起来试了一下，度数正好。  
这是安吉拉买的么？  
汉默带上眼镜又仔仔细细看了看盒子上是不是被他忽略了什么。但还是什么都没有。  
真奇怪，汉默心想。

两天后汉默出院了。  
日子好像回到了最开始，汉默整天都在公司忙着赚钱，安东尼斯塔克也忙着当他的超级英雄。  
每天汉默在电视上看见安东尼史塔克脸上也没什么变化，托尼史塔克好人贾斯丁汉默约过会的事也就好像是一场幻影一样，谁都不再提了。  
可汉默有地时候又会觉得什么说不来的东西变了。

比如现在。  
安东尼正在电视里接受着一个采访。  
记者顺机抽选了几个网上对史塔克的提问。  
“大家都知道托尼史塔克是一名甜食爱好者，”记者读着问题，“所以，哪家店是你的最爱？”  
“哦，有很多店都很棒。”  
“非要选一家哪？”  
托尼笑了一下，“这不会有打广告的嫌疑么？当然如果有人出的起我的广告费的话。”  
“come，这是一道简单的题。”  
史塔克低下头，思考了一会。  
他知道应该怎么回答，各有各的特定，没法说哪的最好。但他看到这个题，就想到了那天和汉默一起去的地方。  
他不禁一笑，张口回答了记者的提问，“皇后区那家甜品店。我在那吃了有生以来最好吃的一块冰激凌松饼。”

正看着电视的汉默表情僵到了脸上，他连忙低下头，盯着桌布上的蕾丝花纹，好像那里面藏了什么发财的秘诀。  
是那次的冰激凌松饼么？不，不可能。他去吃了那么多次，谁知道是哪次？  
“汉默先生？”坐在汉默对面的女士看到汉默许久没说话，出声叫了叫走神的汉默。  
“啊——抱歉。”汉默敷衍的道歉。  
那位女士没在意，继续说着自己的事情。但她的话听到汉默心烦意乱。贾斯丁抬头盯着桌上的鲜花，还在不停的想着刚刚的冰激凌松饼。  
天，你可真是个可怜虫！汉默揉着自己的脸，在心里骂着自己。

 

贾斯丁汉默看着镜子里的自己，不由得皱了眉。  
他昨天发现自己的头发长长了，于是就过来剪了个头发。可看着自己露出本来的深棕发色，贾斯丁怎么看怎么奇怪。  
为什么他原来没觉得他本来的发色这么丑？  
他又不死心的左转转，右转转，可越看越觉得别扭极了。  
“不满意么，汉默先生？”理发师小心翼翼地问。  
“我是不是，应该再换个发色？”贾斯丁看着镜子问理发师。  
理发师瞬间笑了起来，“的确，汉默先生。我觉得您之前的金发就挺合适的，要不要再染成金色。”  
汉默死死地抿着嘴唇，脸色阴沉下去。  
过了一会，他又觉得自己的反应太大了，不过是染个金发而已，跟钢铁侠没什么关系。  
于是他点点头，准备去染头发。

“sir,您再一次偏离了预定的航路。”贾维斯在钢铁侠又一次下意识朝着某个地方飞的时候出声提醒了他。  
钢铁侠飞行的身影一顿，然后还是继续朝着哪个方向飞了过去。  
“我当然自己了贾维斯，我只是去买个甜甜圈。巴顿非说曼哈顿的甜甜圈最好吃，明明就是皇后区的最好。”  
“……您说了算，Sir。”

————  
鹰眼：等等！贾斯丁汉默和托尼史塔克？他们怎么搞上的？！  
黑寡妇：汉默有个好老师。  
鹰眼：谁啊这么厉害？  
黑寡妇：钢铁侠。  
鹰眼：……

汉默正和安吉拉一起坐在在洛杉矶分公司的办公室里吃着晚饭。今天他们在兵工厂里试了一天的军火，累的说不出话来。  
于是他们便不说，只是吃着自己那份外卖。  
算不上美味，但他们也不计较了。  
汉默从吃了一半意的大利焗饭中抬起来头，他听见了自己的手机铃声。他四下张望了一下凌乱的办公室，没能看见他的手机。  
“安吉拉，你看到我的手机了吗？”  
安吉拉忙咽下一口汤，含糊不清地回答，“等一下。”  
她俯身在一旁的沙发上摸了摸，从缝隙中捞出一部手机，下意识地看了一眼来电显示。  
安吉拉愣住了。  
“boss。”安吉拉谨慎地把手机递给了汉默，“是史塔克打来的。”  
汉默也愣住了，他没把手机接过来，只是盯着那行不停闪的“钢铁侠”。  
两个人就这么看着这部手机在安吉拉手里响个不停。  
然后它突然不响了，钢铁侠挂断了电话。  
汉默像是被人从梦里叫醒一样赶快把手机拿了过来，不确定地看了看通讯记录。  
“安吉拉，刚刚是钢铁侠打给我的？”汉默向安吉拉确定。  
“如果您没给别人的号码标注上钢铁侠的话，是的。”  
“他为什么要打给我。”汉默看上去迷惑极了。就算是他还不知道钢铁侠的另一个身份的时候，也都是汉默打给钢铁侠。他有空了就飞到汉默家里去看看。  
安吉拉做一个大胆的假设，“或许是……来求和的？”  
“求和？”汉默不解地问，“我们没吵架啊？”  
安吉拉不说话了。她只是奇怪地看着自己的上司。  
汉默也不继续问，他看着那个未接通电话愣神。  
“如果他有什么重要的事，还会再打一遍的，对吧？”汉默问。  
安吉拉迟疑了一下，“应该吧。”  
汉默扣上了手机，放在了触手可及的桌子上，等着钢铁侠给他打那个重要的电话。

但汉默一直等到第二天都没等到钢铁侠的电话。  
显然他也不在乎了，因为钢铁侠出现在里新闻里，而这条新闻的标题是“复仇者联盟成立，钢铁侠孤身赴死”。  
汉默拿着手机，对着新闻上给的时间使劲对照着他给自己打电话的时间。  
混蛋。  
汉默气的双唇直抖。  
他就准备给自己打个电话然后去赴死？  
他就选了一个很有可能不会接他电话的人说遗言么？  
他想对他说什么？  
道歉或者对着他掏心掏肺感叹一番人生，然后丢下他一个人永远想着这通电话么？  
汉默被气的失去了理智，他一下点开了通话，回拨了钢铁侠昨天没被接通的通话。

托尼百无聊赖地躺在病床上。  
无论他怎么向佩珀证明自己现在生龙活虎的，她都强制性要求托尼必须躺在医院，直到医生告诉佩珀他完全没事了。  
托尼本来想贿赂一下那个年轻的医生，但他一想起佩珀哭红的双眼，就乖乖地躺回床上了。  
他正想着找点什么有意思的事的时候，手机响了。  
他等了一会，没等到贾维斯告诉他是谁打来的电话。想起来医院不能让他带贾维斯进来，他只好从柜子上面把手机摸了下来。  
来电的人在托尼意料之外，贾斯丁汉默。但也不算太惊讶，毕竟昨天他给汉默打了那么一通电话。  
托尼看了一会那个名字。他们已经很久没通过话，也没说过话了。  
昨天他抱着导弹飞向天上，就知道自己的生存几率有多小了。  
而那段时间正好适合一个简短的告别通话。托尼的思维从罗德，佩珀许多名字上面滑过，不知道为什么停在贾斯丁汉默上面就不动了。当时也来不及他思考的太多，于是他就马上给汉默拨了过去。  
可汉默就是汉默，他永远都不会让托尼史塔克称心如意。  
电话一直响到了他从虫洞里掉下来，昏了过去都没接通。太可惜了。托尼在晕过去之前想，我还有好多话想跟他说呢。  
现在想想，自己真是太傻了。他早就想打这通电话了，但竟一直拖到了濒临死亡才想清楚。  
托尼摁下了接听键，贾斯丁汉默地声音几乎是同时从电话里传了出来。  
“安东尼斯塔克，你这个大混蛋！该下地狱的家伙！你就这么想死么！”  
他听起来还不错，托尼笑了笑。  
托尼的笑声刺激了汉默，他骂的更大声了，“你给我来什么遗言准备干嘛？想让我替你昭告媒体么？”  
“那我会直接打给报社的。”托尼吐槽，“给你打电话当然是有话想跟你说。”  
“跟我说？跟我说！说什么？道歉还是临终前可怜我，准备在临死前满足一下可怜虫汉默的心愿。”贾斯丁汉默阴阳怪气地嘲讽。  
“well，事实上。”托尼没把汉默的气话放在心上，没心没肺地调侃着，“我当时想满足的其实是自己的心愿，跟你没什么太大的关系。”  
“草你史塔克！”托尼好像听见了汉默踹倒了点什么东西，“去你的吧，老子才不会去满足你的什么狗屁遗愿呢！你她妈有心愿就自己活着去弄完再死。”  
托尼装模作样地思考了一会，“这有点困难。”  
“那就打电话给别人！你的秘书，你的战友，顺便谁！别打给我，我不会接的！”  
“你听到了吗，我不会接的！我不会……”汉默突然哽咽了，内心的惶恐使他再也说不下去了，他连忙靠着什么东西支撑住自己，“我没有接，我没有接，天啊，我居然没接。我怎么能没接那个电话呢？”  
“别打给我，”汉默无力地说，“打给别的会接你电话的人。”  
托尼听出来汉默状态不对，他忙出声打断他的自言自语，“听着汉默。”  
“不，不。我……”  
“听着！”安东尼大喊，他不能让汉默陷入自暴自弃的情绪里，天知道那样的汉默有多麻烦。  
汉默沉默了，听着安东尼想要说什么。  
托尼微笑了起来，轻声说，“我想见你。”  
“什么？！”  
“我想见你。”托尼又说了一遍。  
“但是……”  
“没有但是。”托尼果断地说，“我现在就想见你。”  
他的要求提的理所当然，就像婴儿饿了要吃奶，山羊饿了要吃草一样理所当然和霸道。完全无视了汉默的想法和两人现在的距离。  
汉默那边沉寂了一会。  
托尼也不急，他知道自己怎样才能得到想要的，于是他等着，等着汉默将他想要的答案说出口。  
“好。”半晌，汉默无奈地说了出来。  
托尼对着电话大声笑了起来。  
“我等你，”他说，“我有好多话想和你说。”  
他们挂断了电话。  
从洛杉矶到纽约最快的飞机要六个小时，最近的一班飞机在一个小时候起飞。托尼知道，在七个小时后，他一定会看见贾斯丁汉默。  
而在那之前，他有七个小时要打发呢。  
托尼看向昏黄的夜晚，今天晚上的天丑陋极了，没有黄霞也没有几朵云，只有暗色的天空低低地压迫着路面。  
托尼看着外面的天，情不自禁地笑了起来。  
他有好多话要对贾斯丁汉默说，但他不着急，因为他们的时间还多的是呢。


End file.
